YJ Next Gen: Season 1: Outsiders Ep 3: Team Building
by ComicsCorner
Summary: The team begins training and trying to work together again, some are still unsure of the Team success, while they deal with that Zane visits a Rachel Roth and tries to convince her to come back to the Team.
1. Opening

**_Outsider Lecrae lyrics_**

_They are the sons and daughters of the Earths mightiest and bravest heroes. _

_For most of their lives they were kept hidden from the world, kept safe and protected. _

_Until the truth was revealed that their parents were members of the very first Young Justice League_

_Their parents trained them, taught them how to control their incredible powers, gift and abilities._

_So many things have changed in the past six years, a new team and new friends_

_Many of them are outcasts, solo acts and prefer to do things their own way._

_Heroes are dying every day, not very many are left_

_And now that world is facing so many new threats_

_Many older heroes aren't strong enough to take a stand_

_But these new young heroes are not alone_

_And now it's time for a new band of heroes to step forward _

_For these new heroes to band together and step forward the new Young Justice League_

_The new Generation_

_The next Generation._

_They are Thief's, Spies, Soldiers, Guardians, Aliens, Olympians, Scientists, Assassins, Spies, Soldiers_

_They are Outsiders_


	2. In the Lab

**_Doctor Hawkins POV_**

**_The S.U.B_**

It's only six in the morning, I thought to myself as I walked into the lab. I could already tell that today was going to be a long day, what with the new recruits for the Outsider Project that Scott had called in, yep this day is defiantly going to be long. Had to admire though, I was having my doubts this team. Grayson never told us why the first Team disbanded so what's from stopping it from happening again? Maybe he didn't tell us because he thought it would only worry us, that was a good move I guess.

I was sitting at my work station in the Lab tuning a few of Tricks new trick arrows when Joe walked in. "Morning, Doctor Hawkins." He sings.

"Good morning, Professor Stewart.' I say back not looking up. "Why are you up so early?"

"Eh I wanted to get a head start on the Zeta bracelet prototype."

"Oh no, Joe not the Zeta braclet again, I've already told you that the thing is a piece of junk, I've tried to get the stupid thing to work but it won't."

"Aw come on Jackie don't be that way it just needs tunning."

"First off please don't call me Jackie and second that disaster of a project belongs in the reject pile."

"Aw Jackie not the reject pile, don't give up on it now." Joe begged handing me the bracelet.

I at first hesitate then finally take the damn thing. "Fine, I'll keep trying, but later.' I say tossing the bracelet aside. "Right now I need to work on this, and its Jaclyn, try not to forget that."

"More Trick arrows for Roy?" Joe ask admiring my handy work.

"Yes, he says needs some with a magnetic tip, makes it easier to swing to other buildings, I'm still trying to even out the metal."

"Maybe you should shave it down to the same size as the arrow tip, make it just light enough not to shift the weight and then place it in the very center so the speed can pick up."

"That might just work thank you Joe."

"Always happy to help…I'm sorry for what Drake said to you."

"Don't be, he's just a jerk….I just wish that I could stand up for myself….but I'm just not comfortable around other people." I explain moving my pink shirt around my gray skirt. "I'm just afraid that I'll say something stupid."

"Jaclyn Hawkins you have 4 PHD's and are a super genius who designs equipment years ahead in the making there's is no way you can say anything stupid." He smiles patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I smile back as I begin to work again. 2 hours had passed until Aqua Lass, Katana, Trick Arrow, Rescue, all walk in Techla displayed her purple holo form on the podium in the center of the Lab.

"What's the word Chief?" Joe asks setting down the Arrow that he had been playing with.

"Well professor you called me here so you tell me."

"We need to talk about Project Outsider."

"We?"

"Us...Hawkins and I with all of you."

"No Joe, I just want to do my work so….you know…..please leave me out of this." I say shyly hiding behind my folders.

"What about the project Professor?"

"Well…..it's a terrible idea sir, for multiple reasons most of them including how this could go horribly wrong, maybe it's too soon sir."

"Too soon? Stewart heroes are falling every day, people are dying because the bad guys are getting more brutal, they've become even harder to contain, but this Team maybe our only chance to survive and fight back so you're telling me that it may be too soon? If anything it's too late, we should have moved the project up two years ago if you ask me."

"But sir their loose cannon, renegades, rebels, people who don't follow the rules." Joe protested to the General.

"Maybe that's just what the word needs, heroes who do things differently."

"Come on Joe they're good kids." Said Rescue

"No one starts out perfect Joe, even your parents are proof of that face. But in time they did get better." Techla explained

"yes but sir-"

"The subject is no longer up for debate Joe case closed, project Outsider is a go and I expect al of you to like it and to get along with each other. I saw my cousin Roy's eyes widen as Scott finished his sentence, his attention turned to Katana who understood right away.

"Sir, Trick isn't sure if he's like to be around brother, what with their history." She said

"I know fully well about your history Trick but that shouldn't come between you and your brother."

Trick removes his cell phone from his pocket and types in a few words than has the audio app read it. _"It sadly won't be that easy."_ The phone said.

"Do what you can Trick."

Trick typed a few more words into the phone. _"I'll do my best."_ It read

"Durham, get the training room prepped, you Trick and Katana are instructing the Team today. Hawkins, Stewart inspect the new equipment we got from Stewart Technologies, Rescue go wake us the Team." Scott order turning to his comlink. "Auburn get me Officer Logan Stewart on the line tell him his Navy fleet is moving."


	3. Team Work

**_Rescues POV_**

"Sure when the new requites are snoozing leave it to Rescue to wake up their asses." I muttered to myself as I trotted down the hall. Sure let the dog do all the work, new requites are always a sharp pain in the ass, but they are fun to mess with, and seeing how they're their parents kids I sure as hell ain't gonna go easy on em. I head into one room at a time doing whatever I could to wake them up and it was working. Grayson JR was the only one who remained.

I stood on my feet pressing the button on the side of his door to open it and walked in, man this kid can snore, but this was gonna be fun. I went with my fist tactic; I gripped my teeth tightly in his blankets and pulled them off, he slightly stirs but doesn't wake up. Ok plan B I climb up on his bed and walk up and down his back making sure that my sharp nails were digging in…..oh wait the kid has a hard back curtsey of Chloe, I forgot about that.

I then retreated to the floor sitting and thinking, ok scratch out what said earlier this is gonna be hard, but a dogs got to do what a dogs got to do. "This is gonna taste bad." Mustering all the strength I could I bite Grayson's hand hard, within seconds he screamed jumping out of his bed, hits the ceiling and lands back down on his bunk looking terrified.

"What the hell?" He yelled looking the room to see what woke him.

"Down here Grayson." I said, the kid only looked down at me looking really confused.

"Rescue, what are you doing here I'm trying to sleep." He yawns lying back down and dozing off.

"You better get your ass out of bed Grayson before I bite you again." I growl.

**_Blakes POV_**

Was I hearing things? I looked down and only saw Rescue, did he just….no he couldn't have…..Could he?

"Rescue, did you just talk?" At first nothing happens, maybe the guys were messing with me.

"Well it sure wasn't the voices in your head unlike me, but if they were then you've got problems Grayson. Now get dressed and head up to the bridge ASAP!" He then turns and walks out my door. My breathing increased and I was shaking, what the frick did I just see? The dog talks WHAT THE HELL?!

However I do as told and get dressed but every so often pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, sadly I wasn't. I found Apollo and Zane waiting outside for me in their uniforms. "Hey man you ok?" Apollo asked. "You look pale."

"Yeah…uh….the dog." I stammer

"The dog? Yeah that dude really knows how to wake someone up

"Nooooooo!" I stammer again. "The dog can…..the dog talked."

The guys look at me then down at Rescue then back to me then go back to Rescue. That seemed to continue for at least 4 minutes then they turned to me which only caused them to burst out laughing.

"What? Oh ho Blake, my man…hahah what? Noooo….hahaha the what?" Pollo laughed clutching his sides.

"No offence Blake your crazy brother the dog…..Rescue can't talk….because first of all he's a dog and second I think you're hearing things." Ranzz laughs even harder.

Maybe the guys were right, maybe I was hearing things. "Sorry guys, I guess all the change and excitement is getting to me, where does Scott want us?"

"Down in the Gym." Cursor answered. "And I think we have to follow the dog."

"Seriously?" I ask

"Yeah man."

So we follow Rescue down to the training room were the rest of the team is waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Flashet smiles.

"Sleep well?" Speedy asked,

"No." I mutter glaring down at Rescue.

"Why not? Aisha asked.

"Oh the dudes just mad cause we didn't believe him when he said that Rescue talked."

"Gee thanks Pollo." I say through my teeth as everyone laughs.

"Ah ha Blake, it's technically impossible for a dog to talk, we live in a strange world, but not that strange."

"You totally need help Grayson." Drake smirked.

"Yeah come on Blakey boy." Apollo began as he knelt down next in front of Rescue. "Res can't talk he's a search and rescue dog, isn't that right Rescue you can't talk can you baby boy, oh you're such a cutie, yes you are yes you are"

"You know normally when women talk baby talk to me it turns me on, but when dudes do it its just plain wrong."

"WHAT THE FRICK?" Pollo yelled as he fell on his back and crawled away from Rescue who spoke again.

"And news flash kid you should learn to your leader, which goes for all of you." He pointed to everyone standing on his hind legs.

"Oh my god." M'att gasped.

"What am I looking at?" Mary asked gripping M'atts arm

"What the hell are you?" Zane asked.

"What am I, what am I? There is nothing like me in this whole damn world, that's just how unique I am you mothers." He cackled

"You're a AFRICKIN TALKING DOG!" Apollo yelled struggling to get to his feet.

"See, see I told you that he could talk!" I laughed angrily and still a little freaked out at the same time.

"You were right kid." Rescue smiled

"Not that I don't care about that or anything, but uh…how am I right?"

AJ knelt down next to Rescue, stroking his back as she began to explain his story. "When Rescue was a pup he was the victim of cybernetic and mutation experiments….illegal of course."

"Yeah Res is a good boy." Tony adds

"I escaped a few years later with many other dogs thanks to your Grandpa John Stewart and his Marines, he took me to a hospital where I eventually recovered, but your daddy didn't want to leave me just yet. Once I was all patched up he took me home as a Christmas present for his kids AKA the original Stewart kids. I still stay with the fam, joined the original YJL and later became an agent of C.O.M.M.A.N.D. But we're not here to discuss my personal life and bad ass back story no no we're here to whip you grunt into shape."Ok we're in trouble. "To be a Team you need to act like on you mothers."

"Why does he keep calling us mothers?" I ask AJ

"Well he use to say mother %# $!^ but he's learning to control his language."

Wow a talking dog with anger issues, how could that possibly back fire?

"I want you all to meet your training instructors Trick Arrow and Katana." Rescue said with a smile pointing at the pair. "They along with Lass will be instructing you and testing to see how you work as a team and follow orders."

Oh just great this is gonna be fun.

**_Flashet POV_**

I sooo am not ready for this I thought to myself as I joined the rest of the Team at the end of the training room, it felt like high school gym class all over again except in colorful costumes. I'm not ready to be a part of a Team again, not after what happened last time, just how is everyone reacting to this whole Team thing anyway, I'm pretty freaked or maybe it was just the talking dog that was making my hair stand on ends.

The training room was huge, must have been the biggest part of the S.U.B. Whatever this Katana….and uh Trick Arrow had in mind for us I had a really bad feeling about all of it.

"The task is simple." Katana spoke as she bounced a Tennis ball in her hand. "You have to try and get this ball away from the three of us."

"Easy." Lantern laughed.

Man what an ego that guy has, both him and Drake.

"Are you sure Stewart?" Aisha smiled shifting her weight around. "If you get the ball to the opposite side of the court you win."

As much as I didn't want to, I had to agree with Tony and his statement about this task being easy. And with my and Alice's speed no problem at all, easy as pie oh pie sounds good right now, no focus now pie later. We each took our positions and held our breath as Katana throws the ball into the air. "GO!"

Everyone takes off running Apollo was the first to grab the ball, quickly throwing it to Blake afterwards. Aisha was fast to kick it out of Windy's hand then knock him and Apollo to the ground, she tried to jump up which only resulted in Mattie grabbing her with his extended arm then slamming her to the ground. Ranzz tried taking her from behind but AJ only throws him into the wall.

Lantern collard Rescue with his ring, but Rescue being the devious little devil that he is caught the rope in his teeth and swung into Maria and Apollo. AJ tossed the ball to Trick, I sped up to him trying to restrain him as Alice went for Katana, the ball made its way back to Isha.

Then it was over, we lost the game.

**_Lanterns POV_**

"That frickin sucked." I moaned as I got to my feet, rubbing my arm

"Yeah." Blake groaned miserably helping Cursor up.

"Thanks for helping Drake."He adds cracking his bones. "It's not like we needed you or anything."

"Team work isn't my thing ok?" Drake replies not acting interested.

"So why did you join the Team?" M'att asked his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what was with that whole if I die at least I die fighting bull crap?" Mary added.

"Don't get defensive Mary, I just don't see the need to waste time and energy on worms like you."

"You are such a dick, you selfish-" Blake started yelling. His frustration alone kinda scared me next to the fact that it took M'att as well as Apollo to hold him back away from Troy; both were trying to calm him down.

"Come on man, he isn't worth it man, just let it go."

"No West let the kid finish, let him go, I want to hear this I'm a what Grayson? A what, go on say it." Drake grinned now he really was egging Blake on.

"Blake, please don't." Maria pleaded grabbing my shoulder.

"It's cool Sis, I've got this." He smiled pushing the boys off of him, meeting face to face with Troy. "I think that you're a stuck up, brain dead, self absorbed dick head." Blake snarled with rage burning in his eyes, but Troy didn't seem moved.

"Says the kid with the slut mother and the player for a dad." He smirked through his teeth.

**_Bakes POV_**

I ran to Drake tackling him to the ground digging my nails into his skin. It only took one of his hands to knock me off of him, but he wouldn't let go of my arm once I was off. He pulled my arms behind me and just kept pulling harder and harder, his other hand gripped tightly around my neck slowly strangling me. Everyone began panicking.

"Drake, stop it." Pollo ordered trying to pull Drake off of me.

"That's my brother, he can't breathe!"

"Tel mi hog! Te mi hog!" Ranzz chanted. Bur Drake refused to let go.

The Team screamed when a gun shot rang through the training room. "That's enough; let him go Drake right now!" Scout ordered now pointing his gun at Drake. Realizing he had no choice he let me go, I collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping for air while the others checked to see that I was okay.

"Don't scare me like that Blakey boy." Cursor joked as he helped me stand.

"I'm not going anywhere Pollo." I smile giving my sister a hug.

"That's enough for today. For right now I'm encouraging you all to explore the rest of the S.U.B to familiarize yourself with everything." Scott said resting his gun back in his holster.

Perfect any chance to get away from Troy will be fine with me.

_**(Please don't forget to review)**_


	4. Demanding to know the Truth

**_Terrians POV_**

This is an amazing opportunity with a agency this big, and I really didn't want to waste it, dad wouldn't have wanted that. The S.U.B itself was spectacular, a kitchen, 2 gyms,2 pools over a thousand different rooms and about a dozen armories and so much more. I'm sorry to say it but the S.U.B blows the Skylight out of the sky.

Literally.

Doctors Hawkins told us that S.U.B stands for SUBMERSIBLE, UNDERWATER, BASE. The name was clever and simple enough, mary, Alice, Hawkins, AJ and I all wonder off together.

"This is so intense." Mary smiled as we left the indoor track. "It's so big."

"Well for an organization this big Mary, it has to be."

******_Zane's POV_**

**_Secure_**

**_Mental institution_**

"How long has she gone without an episode?" I asked the doctor as he escorted me down the hall of the institution. I forgot how cold it is here and dark not to mention gloomy, but I knew that she wouldn't mind.

"Not for months, she's been a perfect peach; she may even receive early release." The Doctor replies leading me outside into the courtyard where I saw her sitting on a bench alone, facing and watching the crystal blue waves of the sea wash up on the beach. She's so beautiful. "Call if you need anything Mr. Ranzz."

"Thanks Doc" I slowly and quietly make my way to her, not wanting to startle or scare her. "And now ladies and gentlemen for my next trick I will need a volunteer from the audience. Anyone, anyone at all?" I ask as I then see the girls hand raised as she sweetly giggles. "Ah yes the lovely young lady with the purple hair, come on up little lady." I laugh taking her hand in mine. "Now see there's nothing up my sleeves right?"

"Right."

"Well then, here we go, srewolf raeppa sa kcalb sa thgin." And just like that with a snap of my fingers the roses appear in my hands, a light smiles when I hand her the black roses.

"Thanks Zane."

"You're welcome Rachel."I took a seat next to Rachel as we sat silently for a few minutes just enjoying the beach and the sunset. "I got you Jolly Ranchers." I say quietly as I hand her the box of artificially flavored sweets.

"Wow, flowers, candy I must really be something special."

"You know that you are Rach." It was hard to miss the flash of red blush that was coming from her face, indicating that she was happy to see me.

"So what's up? Clearly you're not just here to say hi."

"Come on Ray ray, I can't visit my girl."

"Of course you can Z, I just can sense that there's something else."

There's a long pause between our words as we both only sit and stare at one another, I twiddle my thumbs as I begin to speak once again." The Team….we're getting back together."

He purple eyes instantly widened at my statement. "No…..no we can't be…NO!" She shouted standing from the bench, her fists tightly clenched, eyes glowing black. "No, I'm not doing it again….I'm not going through that again."

"Rachel, please stop." I say clutching her hands, she quickly pulls away crossing her arms and turning away from me. "Ray I'm sorry, I know that you don't like beign touched."

"It's ok Zane, but….I don't think that you should tell the Team that you spoke to me, I don't want to see them…any of them."

"But Rachel-"

"No Zane, I'm sorry but I'm not going back, I can't" I sighs moving past me to leave.

"Tropelet e mot lehcar." Within seconds I'm standing in front of Rachel, stopping her from entering the building again. "Raven, wait this time it will be different I swear."

"Zane, no, not again, I can't not all over again…..and don't call me Raven." I witness her teleport inside the building and I', left outside alone again.

**_Earth_**

**_The S.U.B_**

**_Scotts Office_**

**_Blakes POV_**

"Here!" I say slamming the hard drive onto Scott's desk, the same one that my dad had given me the night he died. "My dad told me to give you this the night he was murdered."

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes, he did and I want to know what's on it." Scott only stares at me his expression not changing; he merely leans back in his chair rubbing the three fingers of his right hand together. "I demand to know what's on it." I repeat not changing my stance on the matter."My father has hidden too many secrets from me; I refuse to let this be hidden as well."

Scott looked at me again with suspicion in his eyes, my cheeks red hot, I needed to know this I had to know, my face relaxes when Scott takes the flash drive in his hands. "Blake." He began grabbing my arm once he stood from his chair. "I don't fully understand everything that happened to your father, but I promise both C.O.M.M.A.N.D and myself will do everything in our power and do whatever it takes to discover what happened to him, that I swear to you, but for right now if this drive is for me than I will show you."

"You promise?" I question hoping that Scott will be a man of his word.

"I promise Blake."

I don't dare take my eyes off the General, but I see that he isn't messing with me, he's telling the truth. "Alright" I breathe softly and backing away.

"I'll take care of this. Please enjoy the S.U.B some more. It won't be for a while until we need to send you into the field."

I leave Scotts office without another word, hopefully showing my anger and frustration. I couldn't deal with any of this right now, besides I have a date.

**_Scotts POV_**

So impatient, so full of passion just like his father, I turned my attention to the flash drive that I was fiddling with in my hands. I had no idea what Dick was trying to tell me, but if he had given the drive to Blake before he died than it mustn't be good.

"Dick, what's going on?" I ask myself, I was just about to plug in the flash drive into my holo computer before I am interrupted by a soft beeping sound on my desk it was my holo phone, I tap the blinking blue sphere and an image of a C.O.M.M.A.N.D Olympian Sergeant wearing a specific brand of armor appears. "Sergeant Stewart, nice to hear from you, we were afraid that you had fallen into deep space. Your last check in from Ctorsaatom came in two weeks ago, the Automatons wouldn't happen to be up would they?"

"No sir sorry they're still in hibernation. I was only checking in to make sure that Earth is still in one piece."

I chuckle at the Olympian god's remark. "Yes we're still here John, how many more planets are you and the Black smiths going through before you come home?"

"Only about 10 more Sir." John replies

"You know when I put out this assignment for C.O.M.M.A.N.'s best I was hoping that we wouldn't have to send THE best out there."

"Checking our other galactic C.O.M.M.A.N.D forts and outposts is important so that we can stay on track, make sure that everyone's doing what they're suppose to is important. You know that General, besides one can only put up with Earth for so long."

"Ah so that's why you left?"

"Part of the reason General." John shrugged his broad shoulders

"You know we could use you for Project Outsider, it was after all meant for not only your cousins but also you."

"No thanks sir, I already have a Team and being one of the twelve Olympian gods is exciting enough. I need to keep moving but please tell Roy, James, AJ, Jaclyn, Joe, Techla and the rest of the Olympians that I say hi and that I miss them all."

"Can do John see you soon." The soldier saluted me as I cut off the transmission and I am left alone in my office again looking at the flash drive. "Aright Dick let's see what's going on?" I question plugging the drive into my halo computer where multiple files pull up on the screen; one of them caught my eye immediately, a file under the name Debt. I click on it and watch the video information in horror. "Oh my god Dick no!"


	5. A moment together

**_Budhaven_**

**_The Tower top café_**

I needed to know what was going on with that flash drive. Did it have something to do with my dad's death, and if so why would he ask me to give the drive to Scott, why not mom? This just wasn't making sense to me; I have so many questions that needed answering, god I feel like I'm losing my mind.

I shut the subject out of my head once I enter the Tower Top Café, a circular restaurant with tables going all around, stretching up to the ceiling, I made my way to the front desk and address the female robot."Excuse me I made a reservation under Grayson party of two."

"Right this way." The robot says leading me into the elevator, hitting the floor number 6, the doors shut behind us and we shoot up, I follow the attendant across a long railing and into booth 42 where I see Chyler waiting for me smiling so beautifully, it was impossible not to smile back. I say thank you to the attendant as she leaves me and Chyler alone together.

"Hey." I say walking up to her.

"Hey yourself." She replies hugging me, I'm quick to embrace her back. I let her sit in the booth first before I then take my seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late." I say nervously.

"Actually you're right on time."

"Well that's a first." I laugh unbuttoning the top of my blue dress shirt. "You look really nice." She really did a long blue skirt that went up to her knees with matching colored flats, a peach colored top with red roses all over it, her magenta hair pulled back in her usual pony tail, as her purple glasses framed her perfect green eyes above her cute freckles.

"Thanks." She replies blushing in red. We both sit in silence for a few moments only staring at the floor. "So….how are you?" She finally asks me leaning forward, her hand folded in her lap.

"I….." I stutter trying to find the right word that reflected my emotions, but I manage to find them. "I'm okay." And I meant it.

"Really?" Chyler questioned looking relieved

"Yeah, really I feel good."

"That's so good to hear, I was getting really worried when you never returned my call or responded to any of my text messages."

"I'm really sorry about that Chy." I sigh folding my arms on the table.

"No no it's fine really. You needed space I understand that. You were going through such a hard time I should have tried harder to help you through it all."

"Your calling and texting me was plenty. Whenever I felt lonely or upset I would listen to your voice mails or read your texts."

"You would?"

"Yeah mostly because I missed the sound of your voice. Ok I'm sorry but was that not the corniest thing I've ever said?"

"No…well I mean you have said other things corny things in the past but I think that this one os one for the record books."

"Well it's nice to know that I can still charm girls." I grin proudly, before Chyler I dated a lot of girls, both of Earth, Secure and other planets. Uncle Wally told me how my dad was such a player back in his day when he was my age. Dad didn't like to talk about it he would always say how Mom was the only woman for him. I totally knew that feeling, none of the girls compare to Chyler Roberts. I remember how we first met our junior year of high school I was looking for a job dad found me work, sorting information from small things, it was something to have so I didn't pass it up.

Turns out I wasn't going to be the only one working this job I had seen a familiar face Chyler Roberts, Bludhaven Highs math and science Olympian, head of student council, honor role and lead photographer for our schools paper. I've seen here sometimes outside on the basketball courts whenever my team had a game, she would be snapping pics of the basket ball and cheerleading teams for the year book.

It was kind of humiliating, I was so focused on her that I didn't even notice the ball that had hit me in the head, I didn't see it, I didn't even feel it, but I knew that I had a crush. Chyler told me that she was working at the station temporarily, she was waiting to get a job at Bludhaven intel, I news paper, holo net and Gala net company taking front page pictures.

That sounded amazing, she was amazing. Still is, after we had been working together for three months I finally mustered the courage to ask her out and she said yes, we've been a couple ever since then. I don't usually lie to Chyler, I don't have a reason to, but for the past two years I've had to because …well…..she doesn't know that I'm Wind Seeker. There's a whole nether part of me that she doesn't know about and can never know about because if she did….well it's basically the same reason why most people closest to them who they really are and you know how it goes. Hero tells said person about secret identity blah blah blah said person gets captured by insert bad guys name here blah blah blah.

Now I know that I may be coming off on this as being kinda jerk but when it comes to Chylers safety I will never ever joke about that ever! Sometimes I do imagine what it would be like if I just told her the truth and everything I do, but sometimes I just can't imagine the outcome, for some reason the image just goes black.

"So how was your day?" I asked her as I go over the restaurant's menu.

"Uneventful." She says looking up from her menu.

"Really? That's all you're telling me and nothing else?"

"Well I guess that I posted some new photos in the holo and Gala net pages."

"See, see that's something, what were the pictures?"

"You know about the fire that started on 6th and was spreading all the way to 10th?"

"Yeah, everyone who lived there was told to evacuate the area." But that isn't all I knew about it, I was there. But Chy didn't know that.

"It was so bizaro, the fire just started and then suffocated by a huge tornado."

"Suffocated?"

"Well fire like most things needs air to breath, you cut off its oxygen you starve the fire, its basic science Blae, and the person who put it out clearly knew that."

Oh he did, because it was me, but again Chyler didn't know that. Man I really hate not being able to tell her this stuff. "Was it Red Tornado?"

"You and I both know that Red Tornados tornados are red and these were clearly not red at all, besides everyone knows that Tornado is long gone, probably dead like many others." Chyler sighs hanging her head.

"Yeah I know that, but how many heroes do you know of that can generate tornados?"

"Not many." Chy replies setting her menu down on the table. She was right she didn't know many, but I do. OH MY GOD I really hate not being able to share this stuff with her, it was so temping especially when she's sitting right in front of me, just come out with it and just say it man, but I couldn't do it.

But it was good that she didn't know I guess, to make sure that she stays safe we had to do something kinda intense. After the worlds hero purge as we called it, many heroes had to stay in the shadows in the dark, work in secret to keep safe and stay safe. It was called Mind wipe, a program developed by the government who gave issues of devices to police and all types of law enforcements, developed by STAR Labs to whip a criminal's mind of any hero who had apprehended or came into contact with them, police favored this idea because they still believe in heroes. They know we're out there, the public knows we're out there we just have to stay hidden, if we do save people we can't risk being seen.

"I know that I haven't talked about my dad's death a lot with you." I say fidgeting with the straw in my glass of root beer that Chyler ordered for me. "But right now I feel like I should."

"Yeah that would be nice." Chy said holding my hands. "But not tonight."

"Hey how are my two favorite collage bound kids?" Said Jeta a robotic waitress with one hell of personality chip, she's been taking the Teams orders for years, and we're always happy to see her, she's interesting I'll tell you that. She's completely made of metal components her dress was a electric blue shade that went over her shoulders, an apron hung around her neck, her eyes glowed a light emerald shade and her head stationed white spiked hair. "Get the applications out yet?"

"Getting there." Chyler smiled

"Already sent mine out."

"Good, so glad to hear that. What will it be?"

"The usual for both Jeta." I say handing her both our menus.

"Two usuals as usual coming right up." she sputters then wheels away down to the elevator.

"She is so wacky." I chuckle

"Yeah she is." Chyler squeezing my hand."Hey there are still heroes out there Blake, maybe one will even find out what happened to your dad."

"Thanks Chy," I say smiling happily at her. I said what I said but in the back of my mind I could help but think yeah right! If I couldn't find out who wasted my dad how could anyone else? Maybe I could find out what happened but not any time soon. I shut the thought out of my mind and just enjoy my date with girlfriend, excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

**_Episode 4: Learning about your enemies_**

**_The Team is allowed into the field for their very first mission, encountering human traffickers, alien species at war with C.O.M.M.A.N.D and deadly exsplosives_**

**_(Please don't forget to like and review)_**


End file.
